The Power of a Look
by italiagal888
Summary: Adam Torres feels that he'll never find love, but when he finally meets someone, he discovers a whole new side of life, love and himself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"I hate algebra" I told my friend Dave Turner as we worked on our math problems during lunch. The new semester just started and already we were piled with homework. Dave and I weren't doing our radio show today since it doesn't start until next week.

"I know Adam, but I have to do well this semester. If I don't, my pops will take away my gaming privileges," Dave said. He looked down at his homework with a frustrated look. Suddenly, Dave's cell phone started beeping and that could mean only one thing; his girlfriend Alli was texting him.

"You know Alli is really good at math, why don't you let her help you?" I suggested. To be honest, I only agreed to help Dave with his homework because I had no nothing to do during lunch, but all this algebra was hurting my head. My friends Clare and Eli were off somewhere, probably making out and I didn't want to be the third wheel.

"You're right, besides you kind of suck at math Adam."

"Oh thanks, that's really kind of you to say. At least I've gotten further than you on my homework."

"Whatever, I have to go meet Alli."

"Of course you do. Everyone ditches me for their girlfriends. And who do I have by my side? Oh yeah, no one."

"Don't worry dude, you'll find a girlfriend this semester."

"I don't see girls fighting to be with the only transgender guy in school. Face it, I'm going to be alone forever," I sulked. Ever since Bianca and Fiona rejected me, I've been in the dumps, feeling sorry for myself. And to make things worse, I almost got hooked up with a guy from grade 9. I have to just accept the fact that I'm going to be single for the rest of my life.

"Trust me, you'll find that special someone. Alli never gave me a first glance when I first met her, now we're dating. Have some faith dude."

"Yeah yeah, go make out with your girlfriend," I pushed him away. After Dave left, I decided that there was no point in sitting around doing nothing, so I took out my _MacBeth_ book that we had to read for English class. I never told anyone this, but I actually like this book. A man so greedy for power, he'll do anything it takes to get it. I started reading it when suddenly I heard a voice,

"You're reading _MacBeth?_ That's my favorite book by Shakespeare! What do you think of it?"

I was about to give whoever was talking a dirty look, when I come into contact with those gorgeous eyes and instantly fell in love.

**Who could this mystery person Adam fell for? You'll have to wait for chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

She had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen and her hair! Her hair was blond and luscious and I couldn't stop staring at it. I could tell she was younger than me because she was wearing a yellow polo. A freshmen. Well that was fine by me because I was with a woman two years older than me, why not two years younger?

"Yeah, this is one of my favorites by Shakespeare. I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, its Maya. Maya Maitlin. I'm Katie's sister."

Katie's sister? Oh no, I forgot I used to have a crush on Katie! Well since her and my brother, Drew are dating, it would be interesting if something happened between Maya and I. Stupid me, how could I forget? No girls at this school like me. Especially not this straight girl who will run away as soon as I tell her I'm trans. Her sister did it, why won't she?

"Nice to meet you Maya, I'm Adam."

"Oh, I know who you are. Katie has told me about you. You're Drew's brother."

I wonder if she mentioned anything else.

"Yup that's right."

The bell suddenly rang and I had to go to History class. I didn't want to leave Maya because I really enjoyed her company.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Adam. Hopefully we can talk again. Maybe tomorrow at lunch?"

"That sounds great. Maybe I should give you my cell phone number, in case we can't find each other or something."

She gave me her number and then she left. I couldn't believe it. Finally a girl who wants to hang out with me. ME! Not Drew or Eli, but me! I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Okay, I know from the season 12 promo that there is no chance of Madam happening, but this is what I wished happened. Next chapter will tell of the lunch date...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The next day, I could hardly contain my excitement to have lunch with Maya. I guess I was obvious because Eli said, "Dude, are you okay? You have this weird smile on, like you're constipated or something." Leave it to Eli to make a comment like that.

"No man, I have a lunch date tonight. Her name is Maya, she's Katie's sister."

"Katie? Isn't she the one that had a crush on you, then went to Drew?"

I sighed, "Yes Eli, her. Anyways, her sister is amazing. She's beautiful and she likes the same Shakespeare book as me."

"You like Shakespeare? Since when?"

"Since its none of your business. That doesn't matter, I think I might actually have a shot with her. Katie must have told her before I'm transgender and she asked me to lunch!"

"Wow, look you! Just don't turn all Don Juan on me when all the ladies come pouring in."

When the bell rang, I ran out of class and into the cafe. I found a seat and waited until Maya came. What if she didn't show up? What if she realized that no one at school likes the transgender kid and bails? Suddenly I had the urge to run out of the cafe when I heard a voice, "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, Tori needed to vent to me about her boyfriend."

I turned to look at her and my heart melted. Her blond hair was pulled back on a sleek ponytail and she was wearing this wonderful floral summer dress that was black with blue, yellow and coral flowers. She had glasses on, they weren't on her yesterday, but they suited her face nicely.

"Uh...yeah no worries, have a seat."

She sat down and bit her lip. I had to say something or we would be stuck in awkward silence.

"So, tell me about yourself Maya."

"Okay, well...I like to play the cello and hope to be part of the New York Philharmonic one day. I'm not much of a sports fan, Katie was more into that. I love to read and bake. How about you?"

What should I say? I hate the fact that I'm in a girl's body and want more than anything to be a guy?

"Um...I like...video games." That was the best I got? I'm pathetic.

Suddenly Owen Milligan, the school bully, walked by our table.

"Hey Princess, what's going on? Oh on a date? Does your friend know about your...situation?"

"Leave me alone Owen. I kicked Fitz's ass and I'm not afraid to kick yours."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared," He mocked me and more than anything, I hate it when people mock me.

"Listen Owen, if you don't leave in 10 seconds, I'll bash your face understand me?"

I hate that this was all happening in front of Maya. She looked at me, then at Owen and then back at me with eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights. This wasn't good.

"Alright Princess, I'll leave you for now seeing as this little freshman looks scared out of her mind. But if you threaten me again, I'll hurt you badly."

Owen walked away and I let a sigh of relief out.

"Um Adam, why did he keep calling you Princess and what is your 'situation'?"

Oh shit she doesn't know. No no no. This wasn't good, this wasn't good AT ALL! I might as well tell her now, so the poor girl doesn't have to find out later. Well, the date was fun while it lasted.

"Um Maya, there's something you should know. I'm transgender."

I waited for her to react.

**Alright chapter four will tell us if Maya stays on the date or not! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine with that. Katie told me before. Adam, I don't care what's between the legs. I care about the heart."

"Oh. I thought you didn't know. Well, I'm glad you feel good about it. Most people run away after I tell them I'm trans." Well don't I sound appealing now.

"Don't worry Adam, I'm not going anywhere."

In that moment I truly fell in love with Maya. She wasn't scared. And she honestly did care for me. She's the one I've been waiting for.

We started hanging out more and more. After a month of spending time with each other, we eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. I introduced her to Eli and Clare and they approved. Drew already knew about her, so he was thrilled.

"Awesome bro, now we can double date!" He said. Guess we won't be fighting for the car when the time comes to go out on dates.

Maya helped opened a new side of life to me. She taught me to be patient and not to lose my cool when people are on my case about being transgender.

"Use your words. The minute you use violence, you stoop down to your bullies' level. Always be above them, you're better than that," She said.

"This coming from the girl who got in a fight with Tori," I teased.

"Hey, that was one time!" She laughed.

She made me interested in classical music. Whenever I feel angry, I put on Bach and suddenly all my problems seem to vanish away and become insignificant. She's baked me her amazing homemade brownies, which I can't stop eating. I've taught her how to be more laid back and got her interested in video games. She made me the happiest guy in the world. For once a girl who can commit to me without running away or wanting me after getting drunk.

One day at school, I bumped into Owen while getting my lunch from my locker.

"Hey there Princess. Where's your girlfriend? Already gone?"

I was about to punch the crap out of him when I stopped and remembered Maya's words.

"You know what Owen? Go bother someone else. I have a life, which I'm very happy with, so if you need to pick on someone with no life, why don't you talk to the mirror?"

"What did you say to me? Who do you think you are?"

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me against the locker.

"I don't know if you know this, but no one talks down to me. Got it Princess?" He said.

I tried my best to keep my cool, but I couldn't control it any longer. I never let people physically abuse me. I pushed him off me and punched him in the face. Owen's face turned after my fist came into contact with it. He turned and I saw his lip was bleeding. He came at me and we fought in the hall until a teacher came to break up the fight.

We stopped fighting. Before Owen left, he whispered, "The next time I see you, you're going to get it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

News travelled fast about mine and Owen's fight. I didn't want Maya to find out, but by the end of the day, she knew.

"Adam Torres! What did I tell you about using violence? Its never the answer!"

"I know, I know. I couldn't help it Maya, Owen makes my blood boil," I said.

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. I could tell she was not pleased with me at all.

"Adam, you have to control your anger. You can't always get your back up whenever someone says something stupid to you. You have to learn to let it slide and just move on."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't live the way I do. How can you possibly say something like that to me?"

"Honestly, I've had enough. I'm going home. Don't call me."

She walked away and left me standing there alone. Does that mean we were over? I didn't want that! She was crossing the street when I yelled, "Wait! Maya!"

She stopped and turned around. She looked at me. After she turned around, a car hit her, which sent her body flying. I watched as it hit the ground and saw her arms and legs bent and twisted in different directions. I didn't know what to do. I stood there in shock. Adrenaline hit me and I ran towards the body. I picked up her head, which was full of blood and cuts. Her eyes were opened and she whispered, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you..."

"Stop! Hang on Maya, just hang on. Its okay."

She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again.

"I...love you Adam."

She closed her eyes again. I stayed with her until the paramedic came. I rode with her in the back of the ambulance and held her hand. She was breathing, but her eyes were still closed. I waited for her family to come to the hospital. The doctor said we couldn't go in the room with her until all her test were done. It was killing me waiting and not being by her side.

Suddenly the doctor came out. The Maitlin family and I stood up.

"Are you Maya Maitlin's family?"

We nodded.

"I got some test results back..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"She'll be okay. There is no brain damage, but her spine was affected. I'm afraid your daughter is hemiplegic on the left side of her body."

"Um doctor, what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Maya is paralyzed on the left side of her body. Her left leg, arm and trunk will not be able to move at all."

I stood there with my mouth open. Maya will be devastated. She's worked so hard on perfecting herself on the cello and now she won't be able to play it anymore.

"Can we see her doctor?" Maya's mom asked.

"Yes, it is alright. Maya is sleeping right now. She doesn't know about her condition yet. We can all go in together to talk to her."

We went into her room. It was sad seeing her all bruised and full of cuts. Its my fault she's like this! I should have never got into that stupid fight with Owen, and then Maya and I would never have got into that argument. The doctor woke up Maya.

"Maya? Your family is here."

"Oh...sorry about that. Hi everyone! I'm feeling a lot better now doctor. When can I go home? I really want to practice my cello."

"Maya I'm sorry to tell you this, but... you won't be able to play the cello anymore. You're completely paralyzed on the left side of your body. Your left hand won't even work."

"WHAT? This can't be happening! I worked so hard on..."

She broke down into tears. I couldn't watch her like this. I left the room. The amount of guilt that was growing inside me was unbearable. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I left the hospital. I walked to the nearest bus stop and waited. How could I have done this to her? I ruined her future. She wanted to be in the Orchestra and I fucked that up for her. I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve her. I don't think I'll ever be able to look into her beautiful eyes again.

As I was standing at the bus stop, who would show up? Owen Milligan.

"Hey there Princess. Ready for round 2?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"No way Owen. I'm done fighting. Beat the shit out of me I don't care. I just don't want to fight anymore. Not after what I caused my girlfriend," I said.

All of a sudden I could feel tears running down my cheek.

"You know, you're life is easy because you were born a boy. You were born what you wanted to be. No one made fun of you. You didn't wake up, hating what you were given. All I wanted was to be a regular guy, but I can't because either girls are scared of me for what is between my legs or I'm bullied because I'm considered a 'freak'. I'm done fighting. I've fought with not only others, but myself for my whole life. I'm just tired."

Owen just looked at me. He didn't move.

"Okay look Adam, I'll let you go. I just... never mind. Sorry."

And just like that, he walked away. I was shocked. I didn't think Owen would be the type to have compassion. I boarded my bus and went straight home. I didn't talk to anyone or eat dinner with my family. I stayed in my room and cried. Cried for what I did to Maya, how she'll never forgive me. I ruined her.

The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for school. Drew came in my room, "You can't hide in your room forever. You have to go see her," he said.

"She probably hates my guts. I know I would."

"Well she's not you. Katie told me she was asking for you yesterday."

'Really? She actually wanted me there?"

"Yeah. Go see her at the hospital after school today."

I couldn't believe it. Maya doesn't hate me! School went by like a breeze and I caught the next bus to the hospital. I walked into Maya's room and found her watching TV. When she saw me, she turned it off.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you," She said.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Its partly my fault that you're like this. I shouldn't have called out your name while you were in the middle of the street."

"Oh Adam. I am very mad about that, but I don't see it as your fault. I'm mad at myself. We got into a fight and... it was stupid. Besides I wanted to say I'm proud of you."

"What for?"

"You know my friend Tristan? He's Owen's brother."

The gay freshmen who thought I was a guy? I didn't know he was Owen's brother.

"Well, him and Tori visited me last night and Tristan told me how you didn't fight Owen at the bus stop yesterday. Owen told him that you made a really moving speech that changed Owen's mind about bullying you and others."

"Did he say exactly what changed Owen's mind?"

"Just the fact that since Tristan is gay, he understands the troubles his little brother goes through and he thought about how Tristan fights with his sexuality and how people make fun of him. He thought that if anyone bullied his brother, he would beat their butt."

"I just don't understand why he bullies people in the first place."

"Tristan said its something to do with anger issues. Why he bullied you when you're in the LGBT community like his brother is a mystery to me."

"Well, I'm glad its over. I don't want to fight. I want be with you because you're the only one that makes me feel love."

She looked at me with those amazing eyes. I didn't want this moment to end. I kissed her and held her hand and squeezed it.

"I don't ever want you to leave me," She said.

And I never did

**That's the end of my story, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
